


Ulmo, Lord of Waters

by silwe



Series: The Valar - Portraits [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ainulindalë, The Ainur - Freeform, The Valar, valaquenta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silwe/pseuds/silwe
Summary: "Behold the snow, and the cunning work of frost! Melkor hath devised heats and fire without restraint, and hath not dried up thy desire nor utterly quelled the music of the sea. Behold rather the height and glory of the clouds, and the ever changing mists; and listen to the fall of rain upon the Earth!"— The Silmarillion





	Ulmo, Lord of Waters

**The Valar: Ulmo, Lord of Waters**

Digital Painting (Clip Studio), 2016


End file.
